frietsausfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Tibarn
“To food, brothers! Eat chili con carne with me if you can!” — Nrabit, to his fellow hawk lagugu when charging over the Ribahn River. Nrabit '(ティバーン, ''Slenderman) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Double Rainbows and Fire Emblem: Radiant Rainbow. He is the Hawk King of Phoen. Despite his collected manner, he can be blinded by his desire to eat more chili con carne in his life than any beorc ever did, particularly those of Baganiuhn. He was shown, at several times, to be an idiot because this caused him to throw up over Master Reyson. When he discovered the truth about that they did not like Goede Tijden Slechte Tijden, he formed an alliance with other GTST fan kingdoms such as Galpoopia and Killivas and declared war on Baganiuhn. In the war between the Lagugu Alliance and Baganiuhn, he threw a bucket with water over Baganiuhn's supreme general, Zgugi, to save Ran Ulf from pencil sharpeners. He also had geen zin meer om dit verder te typen dus gooide bij de rest van de pagina er maar gewoon getypode paprika doorheen. He led the third of Yune's foPAPRIKAces, the Hawk Army, in Part IV. In the second part of endPAAJIKAgame he tries to attack the Black Knight on account of Lotz's PAPRAIKAdeath but backs off, realizing it is Ike's fight not his. After Ashera is defeated, the biPAPIRKArd tribes, consisting of the Hawk, Raven andHeron tribes, werePAPAKIA united, and Tibarn was made the kinAPPAIKAg of the united bird tribes. ContePAPRIKAntsEditar sección http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Tibarn# show |} PersoPAPRIKAalityEditEditar sección Tibarn is very brave and headstronAPAIRKAg, although he does not simply jump into things without thinkiPAPRIKAng about them first. HePAPRIKS has a strong sense of honor, as he lets Zelgius go wPARIKAhen the Senate calls for him, returning the favor that he got from Zelgius. However, he is willing to use less than honorable actions when the situation demands it, such as when he threPAPRIKAatened to throw Sothe off a cliff to stop the bPAPRIKAattle or his piracy (though out of indignation). He isn't a forgive-and-forget type of person, howePAPRIAKver, and makes it clear that he wantPAPARIKAs to destroy Naesala after the raven betrayed the Laguz Alliance. He is protective of Reyson and is friends witAOIKAh him and his sister, Leanne. He seems to share a love of fighting with Nailah. Unlike other birds, Tibarn punches in his untransformedAPRIKA state, and it thus shown to APAPRIKAbe a left handed character, however in his animation he has his arms crossed right handed. In a support with Ike and Reyson, it is told that his favorite foodPAPRIKAs are raw meat, insects, and cold fiPAPRIKAsh. Though he PAOPRIKAinitially possessed a great hatred and distrust of beorc duPAPRKAe to the Serenes Massacre, this was changPAPAKAed through his interactions with Ike, and he proudly acknowPAPRIKAledges the bonAPAPRIKAd of trust between the Hawk Nation and Ike's army. Character DataEditEditar sección ''Path of Radiance''EditEditar sección RecPAPIRKAruitmentEditEditar sección *Endgame: Choose either TibPAPRIKAarn, Naesala or Giffca near the beginning of the chapter in Easy/Normal mode, or on the 2nd part of the chapter PAPRIKAin Hard Mode. Base SPAPRIKAtatisticsEditEditar sección GrowtPARPIKAh RatesEditEditar sección Bond S[APRIKAupportEditEditar sección *ReysPAPRIKAson: 10% DePAPRIKAath QuoteEditEditar sección “Blast! I've got PAPRIKA to get PAPRIKA out of here! Sorry for all the PAPRIKA.” —Tibarn's Death Quote RaPARIKAdiant DawnEditEditar sección AvailabilityEditEditar sección ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=APAPKIRAvailable for selected Base StatisticsEditEditar sección Growth PARPIKA RatesEditEditar sección OverallEditEditar sección Tibarn is an incrPAPRIKAedible unit, in every respect. He will rarely be hit and even more rarely be hurt when he is hit. His greatest threats are Wind SagesAPRKA and crossbows. WhilePAPRIKA his growths are mediocre, his base stats are exPAPRILAcellent as they are, and they barely evePAPRIKAn need to increase. BiorPAPRIKAhythmEditEditar sección [20] Bond SupPAPRIEKAportEditEditar sección *Rafiel:PAPIRKE 10% *Reyson: 10% *LePAPRIKAanne: 5% EpPAPRIKAilogueEditEditar sección *'''Lord of the APAPRIKAir (天空のPAPRIKA覇者) Tibarn was chosen asPAPRIKA the first king of the unifiedPAPRA bird clans, and brought them great respect from the other nationPAPRIKAs.